noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
RK
The Raizel Knights 5 (abbr. RK-5) is a "club" formed by Tao as a joint fighting venture, without Rai's acknowledgement. It is unknown whether its just for fun or not. However it has four members. Two of them are from the DA-5, one from the M-series and another from the noble clan. Background Originally known as the RK-4, the group consists of three modified humans and two Nobles; M-21 who was part of the M-Series experiment carried out by Dr. Crombel,Tao and Takeo who were members of DA-5,another group of modified humans that were experimented on by Dr. Aris and finally,Regis who is a Noble from Lukedonia.The modified humans were originally introduced as antagonists under the control of Dr. Crombel and Dr. Aris respectively, working on behalf of the Union but eventually switched sides and are now under the protection of Rai and Frankenstein. Members For security purposes each member was assigned a code number to be used during missions so as not to give away their identities.The numbers were comically given by Tao in respect to the enthusiasm shown by the members towards joining the group : *'No. 1' Tao *'No. 2' Takeo *'No. 3' Regis *'No. 4' M-21 Powers & Abilities All members fundamentally have varying degrees of enhanced strength and speed, but individually they possess several unique abilities and skill sets that differentiate them from each other. Tao, the tactician and leader of the group, has a high level intelligence which among other things. He uses his skills in battle to co-ordinate the joint attacks of the other members and to overcome his own opponents using systematic planning and strategy. He also uses electrified wires in battle and being a former DA-5 member,can temporarily boost his physical prowess through the use of D.He is shown to be able to resist Mind Control to a certain degree. Takeo, is a master marksman with incredible accuracy, speed and vision. He rarely misses his target and is able to perfectly hit a target from several kilometres away in only one shot. Being a former DA-5 member as well, he can also consume D to temporarily increase his physical abilities and like Tao, he is able to resist Mind Control. Regis, being a Noble can use Mind Control, limited telepathy and other basic abilities associated with the Noble Race. He is also physically the strongest and fastest of all, thus being the most powerful member of the team. M-21 has a werewolf heart implanted inside of him. This grants him werewolf abilities like High-Speed Regeneration and physical transformations which enhance his basic abilities. Like his teammates, he can also resist Mind Control to a certain degree. Despite their diverse abilities, they are capable of very impressive teamwork, perfectly co-ordinating their abilities to achieve their goals. This has allowed them to fight and even defeat opponents that are far stronger than their own individual capabilities, at one time forcing a Noble of considerably advanced age to resort to his full power to survive against them. Plot Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Faction Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:The RK-4